Pharaoh of the Undying Legion
Riding on a palanquin carried by ancient undead slaves, this ancient cadaver's skin is blackened from time. Its eyes glow with a green fury in contrast to its silent, calm soldiers. It wears a pharaoh headdress with an upside down Ankh on its crown. Its armor is truly ancient, but in immaculate condition. Its age dried skin is lightly colored in golden glitter. From its shoulders billows a luxurious, if rotten, violet cloak. The weapon it wields looks like a bronze sheperd's crook, but its inner hook is sharpened to a razor's edge, crackling with green and black lightning. A standard bearer behind it holds its cylinder shaped bronze shield with the masked pharoah symbol of the Undying King. The Liche commander's will holds his soldiers together long after they would normally have been able to fight, driving them onward till only a few segments of broken bone remain. When it steps down to join combat, the touch of its feet withers the earth around it. 'Pharaoh of the Undying Legion CR 17 XP 102400' LE Medium Undead(Humanoid, Lich, Augmented) Warpriest of Anub-Saibot 16 Init +3 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Perception +46 Aura: Aura of Evil/Law, Fear Aura(DC 26, 16 rounds), General of the dead 'Defense' AC 40(+8 Natural Armor, +9 Armor, +3 Dex, +4 Deflection, +6 Shield) Flat Footed-31, Touch-17 HP 232(16d8+160) DR 15/Bludgeoning and Magic, Fast Healing 1 Fort +24 Ref +14 Will +25 Channel Resistance +4 SR 27 Defensive Abilities: Gold Clad, Immune to Cold and Electricity, Rejuvenation, Sacred Armor(+4 enhancement, 16 min), Undead Traits 'Offense' Speed: 30ft, Fly 40ft(Good) Melee: Touch +18(1d8+8 negative energy+Paralysis), Crook +26(2d6+9/Crit 17-20x3) Ranged: Ranged Touch +15 Special Attacks: Blessings(11 rounds/day DC 27), Channel Energy DC 30, Children of the Sands, Fervor(7d6 16/day) Ghostly Fire DC 26, Orisons, Paralyzing Touch DC 28, Sacred Weapon(+16 BAB, Dam:2d6, +4 enhancement, 16 rounds) Spell-Like Abilities: CL 16, Concentrate +24, Spell Pen +16, DC 18+Spell Level At Will- Animate Dead, Death Knell, 3/day- Deadly Juggernaut, Suffocation, 1/day Canopic Conversion, Destruction Spells: CL 16, Concentrate +25, Spell Pen +16, Spontaneous Casting(Inflict), DC 19+Spell Level 5/8/7/7/6/5/2 'Statistics' Str 18(22) Dex 17 Con - Int 15 Wis 25(29) Cha 22(26) Base Attk +12 CMB +18 CMD 35 Feats: Ability Focus(Paralyzing Touch), Bleeding Critical, Cleave, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Channel Smite, Critical Focus, Defensive Combat Training, Empower Spell, Greater Trip, Improved Channel, Improved Trip, Intimidating Prowess, Leadership(cohort is a level 12 Nekeharan Pratorian), Power Attack, Quick Channel, Weapon Focus(Crook) Skills: Diplomacy +12, Fly +11, Heal +13, Intimidate +33, Knowledge(Arcana) +10, Knowledge(Engineering) +15, Knowledge(Religion) +21, Perception +46, Pilot +13, Sense Motive +30, Spellcraft +21, Survival +13 Racial Skill Modifiers: +8 Perception, +8 Sense Motive, +8 Stealth SQ: Commander of the Legion, Scion of the Undying King, Undead Telepathy 100ft Gear: amulet of the undying legion, belt of giant strength +4, bronze breastplate +3 impervious unrighteous, crook of the dead sheperd, headband of mental prowess +4(Wis, Cha), heavy bronze shield +4 arrow deflection undead controlling, legion commander's cloak, Mask +10 Perception 1/day True Seeing, ring of protection +4 Blessings-'' '''Blessing of Anub-Saibot(Minor): ''Unrelenting- as a standard action, the Pharaoh can touch an undead creature and bolster its endurance, for the next minute, the undead gains a positive energy resistance of 10 '''Blessing of Anub-Saibot(Major): We Are Endless- As a full round action, the Pharaoh can expend on use of their blessing and one use of channel energy, all undead creatures within 30ft of the pharaoh that were destroyed within the last minute heal for the Pharaoh's Fervor damage, restoring them to unlife for 1 minute, after which they collapse into a pile of carrion Blessing of War(Minor): War Mind- lasts 1 minute, creature can pick either +10ft movement, +1 dodge, +1 insight bonus to attack, or +1 luck bonus to AC each round Blessing of War(Major): Battle Lust- lasts 1 minute creautre's melee attacks gain the Vicious quality and +4 to critical confirmation rolls, the wielder damage is subdual Children of the Sands, Scion of the Undying King-'' as Noble of the Undying Court ''Commander of the Legion-'' as Legion Centurion ''General of the Dead-'' The Pharaohs were created to command legions of undead soldiers. They gain a +2 racial bonus to the DC of their channel energy. In addition, undead within 60ft of the the Pharaoh are not destroyed till they are reduced to a negative hp total equal to the Pharaoh's Cha score. ''Ghostly Fire- The Pharaoh is constantly surrounded by a 10ft aura of green fire. Plants within the aura wither and die. Living creatures within range must make a Fortitude save DC 26 every round they remain within the fire or take 1 negative level and 2d6 negative energy damage. Undead within range increase their Fast Healing by 5 while they remain within the aura. Gold Clad-'' as Skeletal Legionaire/Archer Rejuvenation- As standard lich. The pharaoh's phylactery is typically a canopic urn filled with ashes, strips of linen with prayers to the Undying King on them and sealed with molten brass. They do not generally carry their phylacteries with them. '''Special Gear:' ''Amulet of the Undying Legion-'' These amulets add 2d6 to the Pharaoh's fervor and increase its natural armor by 3. The amulet also allows the pharaoh to spend 3 uses of Fervor to maximize its channel energy damage. ''Crook of the Dead Sheperd-'' The crook of the dead sheperd is a sword with a blade curved to ressemble a sheperd's crook. only the inner curve is sharpened. It acts like a Kopesh, but with a critical multiplier of x3. The crooks that the Pharaohs use are +3 Keen Conductive bronze Kopeshes. ''Legion Commander's Cloak-'' This great voilet cloak gives the wearer a +4 resistance bonus to saves, a fly speed of 40ft(good), and a +4 bonus to CMD. The Pharaohs of the Undying Legion are Anub-Saibot's most powerful servants outside of the Whispering Lords themselves. They command the Undying Legion with a force of will so great, it can hold them together far beyond the point they would normally fall apart and even reassemble recently destroyed soldiers. At one time, each Whispering Lord commanded 13 Pharaohs, each with their own legion of 5000 soldiers. Now only 2 so far remain. Their legions count a mere 150 soldiers and engines. They answer to the Puppet Master's personal general, Pharaoh Moander. Pharaohs are powerful combatants, capable of not energizing their troops to near invulnerability, but also dueling with the greatest warriors and casting divine magic with the greatest of clerics.